


The colors of Nein

by AlecdeNocturna



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecdeNocturna/pseuds/AlecdeNocturna
Summary: And here is another short little poem for the Mighty Nein.





	The colors of Nein

**Author's Note:**

> Since I live in Germany, I watch the Rebroadcast of the newest Critical Role Episode on my Friday afternoons.  
> With this new campaign, the colors of the characters had a way stronger impact, then at the beginning of the stream for Vox Machina. So the colors really stuck with me.
> 
> Also, I blame Taliesin and Molly's constant flirting with everyone for my sudden inspiration.

Blue and pink  
Healing, a Lollipop and a god  
Laughter echoing in chaos wrought

Purple and gold  
Two swords, blood and mockery  
Dripping Sarcasm scolding properly

Green and white  
Crossbows, thievery and a spell  
Brave or not for friends she fell

Blue and gray  
fists, a Bo and attitude  
looking punk rock, while being shrewd 

Black and white  
A great sword, rage and storm  
Lone wolf, never one to conform

Green and blue  
Water, a falchion and a hex  
His gift in old yellow eyes reflects

Red and brown   
Books, cats and magic  
A past painted in flames most tragic


End file.
